


wildest dreams

by pxulixa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxulixa/pseuds/pxulixa
Summary: Dear James,Someday when you leave meI bet these memories follow you around





	wildest dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my very first story so I hope you guys like it.  
> I have to let all of you know that English is not my first language so feel free to tell me if I make one.  
> Secondly, I know that a lot of people doesn't like Taylor Swift but don't worry, this is not a story about her with Bucky. I just felt inspired by the verse of her song and I decided to write something.  
> Also I'd like to say I don't any of these characters.  
> Enjoy!

**3 YEARS EARLIER…**

Allured by the scent of freshly baked Christmas cake coming from a neighbouring bakery amidst the bustling streets of Bucharest's Christmas Market, James took his lingering gaze off the enormous Christmas tree adorned with glistening ornaments and glowing fairy lights draped around it. Strolling alongside the magnificently structured buildings of Bucharest, he watched as people swarmed in and out of the bustling coffee shops and bakeries like bees. As the evening sky faded away, the pink and orange hues were replaced with dark shades of blue, whilst the amber light of the street lamps spilled on the stone-paved streets. In turn, the elegantly decorated, wooden stalls slowly revealed their hidden wonders attracting long queues of bustling customers. The festively designed stalls, illuminated with blinking Christmas lights, vibrant ornaments, and brightly coloured signs, were lined up along either side of the street and had varieties of delectable treats, jasmine-scented fragrances, skilfully hand-crafted greeting cards and unlimited choices of gifts to customers occupied for endless periods of time. The warm smiles of the people behind the stalls as they tossed freshly roasted, golden brown chestnuts into paper cones or carefully poured creamy hot chocolate into mugs and added generous layers of whipped cream, was returned by the beaming grins of the children who were eagerly waiting to get their mug. The energetic youngsters giggling at their creamy chocolate moustaches were followed soon after. The loud, spirited laughter of adults could be heard over the continuous chatter surrounding the vivacious atmosphere.

A familiar voice to him brought him out of his thoughts, he turned to where the voice came from.  
Her brown eyes shone brightly. They were such a unique colour, the mix of light and dark. They looked at his blue eyes now, so big and beautiful, so much emotion held inside. And her hair was a lovely whiskey blowing in the wind, the colour of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of autumn. So beautiful.

“Hey…” She smiled, “Sorry I’m late. My boss was being an ass. “

“It’s okay. I just got here. “James smiled and hugged her. “I missed you. “

“So did I.” She smiled, “Are you hungry? “

“Very, “he said.

“We can get pizza on our way home… “

“Uhm… I was thinking that maybe I can cook something “he shrugged, staring at her. “

“Since when you cook? “she looked at him blissfully.

“Since I want to surprise my girl “he smiled, “C’mon. I already know what I want to cook. “

“I kind of love this Christmas spirit,” she said, smiling.

“I kind of like it too, “he smiled, “This is actually the first time I’m celebrating Christmas. “

“I know and I want it to be special “she looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

James smiled and grabbed her hand. “Let’s go, baby doll. “

(…)

James took out the flour and eggs while Leila fetched him an apron. At ten she was almost tall enough to reach the high cupboard with the sieve but not quite. She took a chair from the dining table and climbed up high. The tool in hand she climbed down carefully and replaced the chair. She called out to her. "How much of each?"  
"Uh, three and two." Leila dipped her cup into the sack of whole-wheat and counted three. Then she cracked two eggs, whisked them and tipped them into a well in the middle just like James has shown her. After a time, she noticed that it was too dry. It didn't look like good pasta at all. “I think I did something wrong. “

James approached her and giggled. “I think you've put too much flour. Let me do it again. “

“Please… I’ll go get some wine. “

After eating, they both rested in the armchair in the living room. Sun sank lower in the sky, light of day draining away, giving way to the velvety dark of night, dusky, colors subdued in the fading light, street lights click on, day winding down, first star in the night sky. The room was lit only by the small lamp on the table. The scene was romantic.  
He knew that once he kisses her neck her resistance will crumble. After just a few delicate touches of his warm lips her hands will start to do his bidding. They will fall down his back as her head swam, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks. Now there was only one desire, one wish, and both knew it's just was matter of time before it happened. One touch and it was over, it was always that way with Leila.  
In the room that was twilight and shadow, James stood close enough for her to breathe in his scent. His arms wrapped around her back and in one gentle pull their skin touches. Leila felt his hand in her hair, how he loved the softness, watching it tumble as he released it. Then his hand moved down her cheekbones to her lips. That was when the kissing started and started to move like partners in a dance that was written in their DNA. Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. With a laugh, he lifted her right off her feet, carrying her toward the bed, letting her fall with a soft bounce on the mattress. They locked eyes for just a moment, just enough for them to feel safe with one another. Then he was all business, undoing her jeans, pulling them off, kissing her toes upward, slowly, his hands on her legs, always just a little higher than the kisses. She felt her back arch in anticipation, knowing where his fingers will soon reach. Her head rocks back against the pillow as he does, the first moan escaped her lips.  
In the room, their fingers caressed each other's skin as if afraid a heavier touch would break the heady magic. They became one, one mind with one goal and purpose, each utterly drunk with love for the other.


End file.
